Amadeus Syndicate
The Amadeus Syndicate serve as the main antagonists of Metal Slug 4. With the money they were able to obtain from their banks around the world, they became a very rich company. Their leader, Amadeus, was a friend of Morden, and when the Rebel Army lost their funding (after the events of Metal Slug 6) the Syndicate helped them by supplying the Rebel Army with more troops, weapons, and vehicles. The corporation was destroyed during at the end of the White Baby Crisis, where the Regular Army infiltrated their headquarters and defeated Amadeus, causing the base to self-destruct. The Amadeus Syndicate appears as a small organization due to the game reusing weapons and infantry from other armies. The Syndicate is in the Independent Faction in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack because of this. In Metal Slug Attack, the Syndicate's forces has been expanded and now sport a violet and gray motif. Since Regular Army soldiers make an appearance in the game (who sport blue uniforms, which were used in Metal Slug 4 by the Syndicate), Syndicate members wear a violet uniform. The Syndicate also developed numerous robots and machines based off the Rebel Army's designs, with a few modifications to them. They are still on good terms with the Rebel Army. Infantry Amadeus Infantry: They rappel down from the ceilings and are generally better equipped than their green counterparts. They may be some kind of Special Forces unit, or honor guards. Amadeus Grenadier: Same as the rebel soldiers. Amadeus Rifleman: In the Amadeus Syndicate's blue uniform. In Metal Slug Attack, they can rapid-fire while crouching, and their projectiles travel at a very long range. Amadeus Shielded: Soldier in blue uniform. In Metal Slug Attack, they use purple uniforms and have a high chance of knocking back the enemy. Amadeus Heavy Mortar: 'Amadeus Syndicate mortar soldier in blue suit. In ''Metal Slug Attack, the mortar's shells are able to poison enemies. 'AR-10 MG Infantry/Amadeus Corporal: '''Armed with 7,62mm AR-10 Autorifle, they are the elite legion of the Amadeus Syndicate. Some of them have the honor to serve as personal guards of Amadeus. They are very dangerous in comparison to other infantry. In ''Metal Slug Attack, they are capable of crouching for better firing and accuracy '''Amadeus Soldier (Bazooka): Soldiers on board of the Brave Guerrier are similar to the Rebel Bazooka but spawn in groups. Those on foot fire larger shots that have unlimited range. Paratroopers can also be deployed via air, using their bazookas to rapid-fire at nearby enemies. Golden variants are also accompanied by parachuted bombs to protect them from most attacks. Amadeus Rocket Bomb Soldier: Throws up to five rockets that are able to block enemy projectiles. Hazmat Soldiers: Amadeus Infantry invading the Haunted House attractions. Yellow Hazmat Soldiers patrol the zombie attraction and throw grenades. Green Hazmat Soldiers patrol the Egyptian attraction and toss bowling ball grenades that spawn mummies. Hazmat soldiers have higher body protection. Syndicate Members Governor * Amadeus (The Doctor) Artificial Intelligence * White Baby (Prototype) * Iron Fortress * First Baby Technology * Amadeus Robot * Morden Robot * Mecha Allen * Doctor Type: AI ** Golden Doctor Type: AI * Valerian Bears Other Members/Groups * Amadeus Scientists ** Elite Scientists ** Alma * Amadeus Infantry * Hazmat Soldiers * Pirates * Aileen * Otto Vehicles Most of the ground vehicles are from the Rebel Army. In Metal Slug Attack, these are recolored gray to differentiate from the Rebel versions. Remakes of larger weapons are colored purple. * Brave Guerrier * Toschka Dalanue ** Toschka Dalanue II ** Golden Toschka * The Iron ** Iron II ** Prototype Iron *** Prototype Iron II ** Iron Fortress * Big John ** Jade John ** Real John * Sea Satan (Aquatic) ** Sea Satan + (Aerial) ** Sea Satan II (S.S+ upgrade) * Amadeus Mother Computer * Hairbuster Riberts (Amadeus) * Hi-Do (Amadeus) * Di-Cokka (Amadeus) * M-15A Bradley (Amadeus) * Nop-03 Sarubia (Amadeus) * Space Tanks